


Flapper until the end

by MimiTheBubble



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Body Modification, Gen, Human to Object, Italiano | Italian, Torture, Transformation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiTheBubble/pseuds/MimiTheBubble
Summary: Soggetto n 11:Una ragazza di un metro e sessantadue centimetri, carnagione molto chiara con occhi e capelli medio lunghi castani e lentiggini.Caratterialmente è la tipica persone che appare come una santarellina piena d’amore e fede, ma nella sfera privata si mostra come autoritaria e subdola. Una dominatrice, con la freccia sempre pronta ad essere scagliata in qualunque situazione.Scelta perché, solitamente, usa come accessorio una piuma parecchio appariscente.
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Flapper until the end

**Author's Note:**

> Parole: _1350_  
>  Prompt: _Qualcosa che ad un certo punto del fanwork (all’inizio, a metà) è unito e alla fine è diviso_
> 
> Questa storia non segue leggi logico fisiche classiche.   
> Potrebbe non essere ambientata sulla terra.   
> Esistono oggetti e cose che potresti non conoscere e che devi dare per vere a priori.  
> La morte non passa quasi mai a trovare i personaggi di queste storie, provano tutto fino alla fine e nemmeno muoiono.

_“ Soggetto n 11:  
Una ragazza di un metro e sessantadue centimetri, carnagione molto chiara con occhi e capelli medio lunghi castani e lentiggini.  
Caratterialmente è la tipica persone che appare come una santarellina piena d’amore e fede, ma nella sfera privata si mostra come autoritaria e subdola. Una dominatrice, con la freccia sempre pronta ad essere scagliata in qualunque situazione.   
Scelta perché, solitamente, usa come accessorio una piuma parecchio appariscente.“_

Nuda, giaceva sul freddo lettino, coi palmi uniti come l’aveva lasciata. 

La accarezzava, facendo scivolare la mano lungo tutto il fianco con gli occhi d’una madre orgogliosa.

“Mi premierà, me lo sento!” si ripeteva, mentre si sfilava il cappotto per appoggiarlo su una piccola poltrona di fianco alla scala.

“Sono stata fortunata, non ti trovavo da nessuna parte!” aggiunse mentre si infilava un paio di pantofole, avvicinandosi agli armadietti degli attrezzi. 

Impugnò due siringhe, con altrettante boccette, nella mano destra e un seghetto nella sinistra, riponendoli con attenzione sul tavolo sul quale riposa la ragazza.

Preparò le due siringhe, continuando continuò a parlare fra sé e sé.

“Anche se non hai un adesivo con scritto fragile, farò del mio meglio per non rovinarti”.

Svuotò entrambe le boccette, iniettandole poi con un colpo secco direttamente sul cuore. Di seguito prese il seghetto con ambedue le mani, poggiandolo sul suo collo poco sotto le ossa craniche. Guardò l’orologio: erano le 22:17.

“Meglio iniziare, non vorrei lavorarti tutta la notte”.  
Iniziò a tagliare, decisa. Qualche schizzo di sangue uscì sporcando il tavolo, ma nulla di troppo dirompente a causa delle iniezioni.

Un verso strozzato sfuggì alla ragazza facendole spalancare gli occhi mentre, immobile, perdeva la testa.

Quando la lama toccò il tavolo, con una delle due mani spostò il capo su quello stesso piano da lavoro, procedendo poi a reciderle gli arti, un sorriso sul volto.

Le prese le gambe con delicatezza, separandole dai piedi. Raccolse il resto degli arti per appoggiarli in un angolo del tavolo, accatastati di fianco al capo che la fissava in lacrime.

Andò di nuovo verso le attrezzature, riponendo al loro posto le cose prese in precedenza, e dopo aver trascorso qualche minuto di ricerca, tornò al tavolo con delle forbici, un paio di pinze e un secchio.

Impugnò le forbici e iniziò a mimare il come avrebbe dovuto tagliarla, muovendo le lame verticalmente e orizzontalmente,

“Lui guida la mia mano. Non esitare finché lo fai per lui”.

Infilò la mano nella vagina, sollevando il busto e iniziando a tagliarlo seguendo il fianco, fino ad arrivare a dove un tempo c’era il braccio.

Appoggiando di nuovo il corpo aperto sul tavolo, sfilò e strappò buona parte degli organi interni, cercando di danneggiare il meno possibile muscoli e pelle.

Con le pinze le toglie anche la spina dorsale e la gabbia toracica che, per via dei farmaci somministrati poco prima, sono diventate mollicce e appiccicose. Sembravano quasi argilla al contatto.

Le gettò nel secchio insieme al resto. Finito il lavoro, riprese gli strumenti per riporli dove li aveva trovati. A quel punto, sollevò la macchina da cucire per portarla sul tavolo.

La prima cosa che fece subito dopo, fu tagliare anche lungo l’altro fianco. Mentre lo faceva, fra sé e sé continuava a ripetersi: “Mi premierà, me lo sento, questa volta mi premierà”.

Si fermò un attimo, guardandosi attorno.

“Dove l’ho messo?”

Per un momento abbandonò il busto e si mise a cercare fra gli scaffali della cucina. Tirò fuori un insolito mattarello di ferro che, prontamente, mise in forno accendendolo. Tempo una decina di minuti e lo riprese impugnandolo con delle presine per poi poggiarlo sul busto ormai smembrato.

Iniziò a stirarlo, levigando le sporgenze e i bordi da ambedue i lati. Poi prese un gessetto e traccio le linee guida per cucire e tagliare. Si poteva riconoscere facilmente il disegno base per una vestaglia, dall’apertura inferiore irregolare a formare una sorta di frastagliatura.

Fece partire quindi la taglia e cuci, e solo dopo parecchio lavoro e tempo riuscì a completare la vestaglia, che sollevò davanti a sé ammirandola e rivoltandola.

“Ta dah” Esclamò con voce soddisfatta “Ancora poco e sarà perfetta”.

Nel riporre sul tavolo notò il viso di lei, ancora in lacrime, che nel cercare di parlare a fatica riuscì a pronunciare poche incomprensibili. Parole soffocate dal dolore e dal sangue che fuoriusciva finendo sui piedi mozzati in precedenza.

Al chè, in un impeto di rabbia causato da quel poco sangue che rischiava di rovinare i suoi piani andando a macchiare la pelle delle future scarpe, ficcò due dita in uno degli occhi, avvicinando il capo a sé. Impugnò le forbici nell’altra mano e tagliò via il naso e le orecchie, per poi dedicarsi ai capelli cercando di non rovinarli troppo, ringhiando quasi sottovoce: “In questo castello gli oggetti non cantano e ballano mia cara Belle”. 

Le strappò poi gli occhi a nude mani, infilandoli in un bicchiere sul lavello della cucina.

Si fermò un attimo, ricomponendosi e facendo lunghi respiri. Impugnò i capelli poi, infilandoli nell’ago, iniziò a decorare e rinforzare la vestaglia, fino ad ottenere la forma definitiva.

A quel punto assottigliò il tessuto cutaneo-muscolare, fino a farlo quasi fondere col calore per poterlo rendere spesso quanto un vestito in seta.

Poggio la vestaglia sulla poltrona e si riavvicinò al capo. Le ossa craniche erano ancora malleabili, e con decisione iniziò a lavorarle.

“Mi ricompenserà, non ho lasciato prove, sono stata brava”. 

Col pugno chiuso, scavò dal basso creando una concavità che diede al cranio l’aspetto di un vaso rovesciato. Arrotondò poi la forma esterna, levigando e modellando l’osso per coprire i buchi. Strappò infine la mandibola, schiacciandola e plasmandola per riposizionarla poco più in alto del margine inferiore del ex cranio, quasi a formare una decorazione. 

Per concludere schiacciò leggermente la parte inferiore di quello che ormai era più una cupoletta che un cranio, formando una piccola falda.

“Finita anche la cloche, si passa alle scarpe” disse sospirando e prendendo i piedi mozzati.

Li poggiò al centro del tavolo e prese un coltello dalla cucina. Un taglio secco e via le dita.

Iniziò a plasmare il piede verso l’interno formando una concavità simile a una barchetta. Si avvicinò all’armadio degli strumenti e prese due chiodi e un martello.

Ogni tanto guardava l’orologio sussurrando: “Devo farle una sorpresa, mi ricompenserà, oggi lo farà”.

Prese due delle dita mozzate poco prima e le inchiodo al tallone. 

Non le rimaneva altro se non modellare l’esterno e la pianta, e in pochi minuti una scarpetta degna di tale nome era sul tavolo. 

Ormai il grosso era fatto, pensò mentre prendeva le sue tre creature per appoggiarle sul tavolo. Rimaneva ancora un problema: il colore. 

Tornò nell’angolo delle attrezzature, prendendo una spugnetta e della tinta per pelli. Come prima cosa bagnò il vestito, le scarpe e il capello per poi tingerli. Non si accontentò di una sola passata, e riutilizzò la tinta ancora e ancora.

Una volta asciutti, sorrise soddisfatta.

“Un ultimo aggiustamento!”   
Prese gli arti scartati, e con una siringa prelevò del sangue. Era denso e scuro quando ne versò alcune gocce sul tavolo.

Cercò una candela e l’accese, e in un piattino mescolò il sangue alla cera bollente, dandole la forma di piccoli rombi e diamanti. Attese che fossero asciutti per poterli incollare nella inferiore della vestaglia per decorarla.

Infine raccolse la piuma che la ragazza aveva fra i capelli prima di essere lavorata, e la agganciò al cappello.

Ormai il sole stava sorgendo, e dopo aver impacchettato in una scatola i tre capi d’abbigliamento, salì a passi lenti le scale, per poi bussare. 

Dopo qualche minuto si sentirono diverse serrature aprirsi e la porta si socchiuse un poco, accecandola momentaneamente.

“Questo l’ho fatto per te”.

Nel mentre la luce si faceva sempre meno forte, intravede le allungate falangi violacee poggiarsi sul suo capo, accarezzandola per poi pochi attimi prima di chiuderle la porta in faccia, seguita dalle serrature che scattavano. 

Sorrise felice, corse verso il letto sussurrando fra sé e sé: “Sapevo che avrebbe apprezzato”

**Author's Note:**

> La storia si ispira alla moda degli Anni 20:   
> è un periodo di rinascita della moda, essendo nel dopoguerra.   
> Quella corrente si divide in due grossi filoni: il primo ha molta influenza arabeggiante/orientale, mentre la seconda parte è "l'era dei tessuti".  
> Le gonne e le giacche sono le prime ad accorciarsi, anche se, una breve pausa riallunga e allarga nuovamente gli abiti che per un breve periodo si presentano come tuniche dal taglio lungo e dritto. Decorazioni fatte di fantasie, strisce, colori, ricami e stole.   
> È l’anno delle “Flapper”.


End file.
